Coming Home
by JoeNobody
Summary: A missing scene from Season 10, Episode 1.
1. Chapter 1

**Coming Home**

 _This story is set at the beginning of Season 10, as Booth returns home from prison._

Booth smiled roughly after surveying his rebuilt house. "Thanks. I love it. Where's the laptop?"

Bones smiled back at him. "Not yet. First things first." She slowly walked to him and took him by the hand. "Come upstairs."

She led him to their bedroom and closed the door. She then embraced him and whispered in his ear. "We've been apart too long. We are married, for now and forever, and we need to reassert that bond." She kissed him, thoroughly, then broke away to pull his shirt off. His pants soon followed, and he removed her clothes. They tumbled to the bed.

Booth reached between her legs, but she brushed his hand away. "No, not this time. I want you inside me, now."

Booth was surprised. She'd foregone foreplay other times, but only when she was already seriously aroused. That didn't seem to be the case this time. "But..."

"No, Booth. Inside me. Now."

He yielded to her demands and entered her, noting that while she was moist, she was nowhere as wet as she usually was. He also caught a brief wince flash across her face. He paused. "Bones, I..."

"No!" She hooked her legs around his thighs and pulled him close until he was fully embedded in her. "This is important."

"What's so damned important about this? I mean, yeah, it's important, but why..."

She held him close, then pushed his head back and gazed into his eyes."This is what is important. You need to know that this house is not your home. This bed is not your home." She flexed her inner muscles, and he felt her clench around him. "This is your home, Seeley Joseph Booth. With me. Inside me." She raised her head and punctuated each phrase with a tender kiss. "For better... for worse... for richer... for poorer... in sickness... in health... until death do us part." She leaned back and smiled. "You may now come in the bride."

Booth found himself on the verge of climaxing, but resisted. He'd always prided himself as a considerate lover, and it was clear that Bones was nowhere near her own climax. "But... you're... I mean..."

She smiled reassuringly. "No, I am not near a climax, and I don't expect to climax this time. This time is for you, to remind you of where your true home is, and that you are always welcome home." She gave a brief smirk. "Also, I fully anticipate that you will feel compelled to 'return the favor' and make certain I am more than repaid for this encounter."

Booth shook his head. As poor as Bones was at understanding people in general, she knew him better than he knew himself. And he vowed that, in their next session, he would wring every bit of pleasure out of her that she held. He started thrusting into her faster, giving himself permission to be totally selfish – as she was demanding. He felt his climax drawing nearer.

"That's it, Booth. I want you to come for me." She flexed her inner muscles. "I want you to come in me."

With that, Booth's resolve shattered. He thrust deeply into Bones, one last time, and released. Bones felt him spurting inside her.

And as his climax washed over him, Booth felt something snap within him. His panting grew deeper, and suddenly he found himself sobbing. He buried his face into her hair.

Bones held him closely. Her hands, which had been caressing him and teasing him, how pressed assuringly into his back. Her legs held him close as he softened within her.

She whispered in his ear. "It's all fine, Booth. Everything will be fine. You're home, and everything will be fine."


	2. Chapter 2

OK, this was a little one-shot that came from a notion about writing a sex scene that wasn't about showing "the best sex ever." I wanted to find a circumstance and write a scene where one partner basically used the other for selfish pleasure - but at the insistence of the "used" party. It was a personal challenge, to come up with plausible circumstances where such could happen without either party seeming like they were exploited or used or just plain selfish.

And Booth's return from prison seemed like the right circumstance. Bones' motivation was to reinforce to Booth that he was home, that he was out of prison, and she was welcoming him back wholeheartedly and without reservation. To her, that meant focusing entirely on getting the deed done as quickly as possible, with zero hesitation whatsoever. If that meant that she didn't enjoy it as much as he did, or it might even be a little uncomfortable, so be it - the whole point of the exercise was to restore their relationship to as close as it had been pre-prison as possible, as quickly as possible. And that would, necessarily, mean that it would also be exceptionally satisfying for both.

Her choice to use the traditional Catholic wedding vows during sex was also deliberate. She knows that Booth holds his Catholic faith very strongly, and that she doesn't. By using the familiar form, and meaning it, she is recognizing the importance of his faith to him and accepting it. She isn't Catholic, or even a believer, but she was saying that she accepted fully the terms of their marriage - and they are his terms.

I'm glad that the reviewers thus far seem to have picked up on my intentions here in this story, and appreciated it.


End file.
